1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a portable electronic device, in particular, to a portable electronic device capable of changing among various appearance states.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid progress of technologies, electronic devices have become increasingly indispensable in people's daily life. Nowadays, users' requirements on electronic devices generally include a high operation performance, and features of being light, thin, short, and small, and so on. Therefore, various portable electronic devices, including an ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), a tablet personal computer (tablet PC), a pocket PC, a personal digital assistance (PDA), a cell phone, and a notebook PC have been gradually proposed.
Most of the current portable electronic devices adopt a clam shell body design or a slide-type body design, in which a display screen and a keyboard are respectively located on two overlapped bodies, such that the user can conveniently operate the device. In addition to basic modes of, for example, inputting via the keyboard and wireless communication, the current portable electronic device may also have a multimedia playing function, for example, watching movies, browsing pictures, and even holding video conferences.
In a clam shell portable electronic device, the two overlapped bodies are connected to each other in a pivoting manner, in which an inner surface of an upper body is provided with a screen, and an inner surface of a lower body facing the upper body is provided with a keyboard. When the user intends to play audio/video products or enter a keyboard input mode, he/she may rotate the upper body relative to the lower body, and place the lower body of the portable electronic device on a platform, such that he/she may conveniently operate the device and enjoy the audio/video products.
However, openings of a loudspeaker for certain portable electronic device are disposed on an outer surface of the lower body. As a result, when the loudspeaker of the portable electronic device produces sound effects, the sound transmission is interfered since the openings are covered by the platform where the lower body is placed, and the sound output quality is deteriorated.